The goal of this application is to develop culturally appropriate cancer control interventions for Hispanics that would be applicable to defined community. These interventions would target primary and secondary prevention of breast, cervical, co)on and prostate cancers by promoting a change in attitudes and a reduction in cultural barriers toward the use of recommended screening tests and dietary habits. First, open-ended interviews and focus group discussions will be used to determine attitudes, values and beliefs about cancer control practices among Hispanics and white nonHispanics. A structured questionnaire will be developed and applied to a representative sample of 300 Hispanics and 150 white nonHispanics to compare differences in the subjective culture of cancer control practices. Information will be collected on current cancer control practices from representative community based and patient based samples of Hispanics and white nonHispanics living in San Francisco and Alameda Counties. Self-reported use of cancer screening tests will be validated by conducting medical record reviews for the patient based sample. These data will be used to develop four types of cancer control interventions for Hispanics: 1) A Guide for cancer prevention in Spanish and English; 2) a media campaign plan that includes professionally produced public service announcements; 3) a community organization plan based on motivating Hispanics by addressing culturally appropriate issues related to family, respect and simpatia; and 4) a program, to educate health care professionals on methods of applying cancer control interventions with Hispanics.